Minx
by LinleyHamilton123
Summary: "Draco, what is this?" Emily sounded stricken. She handed the book to Julie, who read falteringly, "Dark Secrets for Dark People." "But Draco," Julie said innocently, "you're not a dark person. You have blond hair and you aren't evil, either." Draco/Other Character
1. The Train

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or Draco, or Harry, or anybody else of any concern. Or anything else.

So this is a new chapter story I'm starting! Emily and Julie are the only new characters as far as I'm 100% sure, so I hope they aren't too hard to get. Also, it's not one of those weird outside character stories where it's like about a forbidden love with these weird shady characters you create, so don't worry about that. They're really not hard to get.

I do mean to have purpose, but this is just kind of funny and stuff right now (and maybe for a bit). I hope to have the next chapter up soon, maybe in like a week, but I'm really current on here so maybe sooner! I hope you like it!

* * *

Emily Bensely would be sixteen in fifteen hours, the day right after the cutoff for fifth or sixth year students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She was only one day too late to be a sixth year, but she did not mind being a fifth year at all; her best friend, Julie Albiston, whose birthday was two weeks before the cutoff (if her birthday was two weeks and a day later, she would be a fourth year), was a fifth year as well.

Emily had plenty of reasons to be happy with herself: She had a steady boyfriend, Fred Weasley, who did not mind giving her freedom (after all, he had already graduated Hogwarts), she would have her sixteenth birthday party very soon at her regular birthday party place: A muggle ice rink near Hogsmeade. She often showed Star Trek at her party, as well as the typical skate dance: it was like a dance, except the people were ice skating. Also, she was perfect student in everything, whereas Julie failed everything (or would if Emily didn't do her homework for her).

But at this minute, Emily was enjoying the ride to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express. She sat in compartment twenty-seven with Julie, a pretty girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes. Emily herself was fairly attractive, too; she had reddish-brown hair, though more of a ginger color then brown, and handsome blue eyes.

Draco Malfoy, a boy that Julie had eyes for, sat in the compartment as well. He never asked her to a dance, or took her on a date in Hogsmeade, a wizarding village, but they had a strong friendship that Julie liked to play with.

Draco was not the only boy Julie liked to hang out with at all. She went to most dances and parties with George Weasley, Fred Weasley's twin brother. Occasionally she went to these affairs with Seamus Finnigan, a boy she could stand well enough, but the boy she wanted most of all to go places with was Harry Potter, a famous boy who had survived the killing curse against Lord Voldemort when he was only one year old (for a complete story read the Harry Potter books by Joanne Rowling). Harry was also Draco's mortal enemy, but Julie never gave this a thought.

Julie considered her vivacious appearance quite important, truly much more important then other things. At that moment, like Emily, she sat in the compartment in a short and tight pink dress.

Emily was truly brilliant, knowing every possible spell you could know. She had also learned to apparate when she was only seven years old. Still, she often cut class, and at that moment was dressed in a white dress so short it could be considered a shirt. And on top of that, she apparated Julie to Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade all the time, breaking strictly set Hogwarts rules. She always passed her classes, though her attendance records were low, but that was simply because she always aced her exams and the teachers could not give her anything but an O (outstanding) grade on every test she took. Julie never showed up for class herself, and never even showed up for tests, but she always got to the next year because most teachers could not truly and completely dislike her, and Emily did her homework for her most times.

Emily glanced up from a book called _Fake Spells to Fool Others _in which she had already discovered she knew every single spell it included to see Draco stand up from his seat.

"Going somewhere, Draco?" Emily asked in a tone indicating Draco wasn't supposed to be going anywhere.

Draco sat back down. "Just getting some candy from the trolley," he said casually.

Emily eyed the pile of sweets the size of a small pony sitting right next to Draco. "Of course, I suppose those sweets _could _be contaminated by radiation," she said sarcastically. Draco froze.

"Who says you know everything?" he asked, irritated. Julie giggled.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Homenium Revelio," she said sardonically. A second later, her wand made a slight motion. "I guess these sweets are fine to eat, Draco. Perhaps you'd best just stay here."

Draco frowned. "I have some prefect duties to attend to," he said crossly. "And who says you're the boss of me?"

"Well, I guess I'm not your boss," she said plainly. "I mean, I suppose the only control I have over you is with magic, but since you've already proven your doubt magic has any power" – she eyed the pile of sweets – "go on and attend to your duties. I'm sure that's all your doing, after all."

Since the spells that Emily knew included curses, even the unforgiveable curses, no one messed with Emily.

Draco looked at Emily's wand, but did not lose his firm composure. "I'll go and do what I like," he said hotly.

Julie giggled harder. "Curse him, Emily," she said in a slightly amused tone.

Emily shrugged, and said easily, "Crucio." Draco yelled.

A second later, he was standing again, fuming. "That's illegal," he shot out at her angrily.

Emily and Julie exchanged glances and began to laugh not too quietly. "Draco, that was only a trick curse," Emily said in an exasperated tone. "It didn't hurt you in the slightest. Now, I suppose you have duties to attend to?"

Draco calmed down considerably, but he was still glaring at both Emily and Julie. "Yes, I do," he snapped.

"Well go and do them," Julie said, waving her hand. "We won't keep you. We'd never do that."

Draco groaned but sat back down. "I have things to do," he said.

Julie looked at Draco curiously, but Emily barely turned up an eyebrow. "I don't think you'll think of anything to do on the train, Draco. There's nothing on here that might help you, you know." She spoke in a very firm tone.

Draco turned sheet white. His eyes turned very red. He stared, horrified, at Emily.

Julie, who had no idea what Draco and Emily were talking about, sat in the compartment, waiting for Emily's usual explanation. Julie often didn't understand what was going on around her, and Emily always told her in a matter of fact tone, even when the subject concerned a very angry Draco. But Emily did not give any explanation, she just sat calmly in her seat, waving her wand all around her. In a second the floor of the compartment had turned to white carpeting and the seats to leather.

Julie sat quietly, staring intently at Draco, who was very silent.

"Well?" she said in an expectant tone.

Emily turned back to her best friend. "Draco has some deep concerns," she said, ignoring Draco, who had just hit her knee rather hard.

Julie, who was as stupid as Emily was smart, still stared at Emily, as if Emily hadn't said anything. She also ignored Draco, who was now standing in the center of the compartment, wand in hand.

"Draco has a very big job to do this year," Emily said, absentmindedly shoving Draco's wand away from her.

"Shut up!" Draco shouted.

Emily turned to him disgustedly. "Language, Draco, Language," she said, making Draco sit down rather hard.

Julie was becoming quite curious, and she leaned in closer to Emily. Draco also leaned in mockingly, but Emily and Julie both ignored him.

"Draco has a task to do at Hogwarts," Emily said. "And he isn't happy about it."

Draco was beginning to panic. He jerked his wand back out of his pocket and said very loudly, "I'll curse you!" Julie jerked her head up, but Emily didn't look remotely concerned.

"Draco, please," she said as if he were a small child. "You're making this rather difficult.

Julie nodded in agreement. "I'm trying to understand, Draco," she said in a sweet tone.

Draco was not like any other boy, who would have been bewitched by Julie's charm. "I don't want you to understand," he said, as if this was the most obvious thing he'd ever said.

Julie looked rather taken aback. "Oh," she said in a surprised tone. She paused for a second to consider this, and then put on a rather pitiful look. "But I want to know," she said innocently.

Emily, who had already been having trouble keeping a straight face, burst out laughing. Draco himself looked a bit amused, but he was doing a rather good job of concealing it.

Julie smiled. Emily nodded, and began again. "But since he doesn't want me to tell you, maybe I'll listen to him."

Her and Julie glanced at each other, and then began to laugh so uncontrollably that even Draco couldn't silence them.

When they'd calmed down themselves, Emily continued as if nothing had happened. "So, he's now an official-"

But before Emily could finish, the train came to a halt, and with a muttered, "I'll tell you later," Julie and Emily rushed off the train.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so!

Please review =) I love reviews!

Linley


	2. The Carriage

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, or Draco Malfoy, or Halloween to anything of any concern (which means basically don't sue me). I sorta own Julie and Emily, but if you think you own them, go right ahead, because I don't want to be sued.

So it's been six days, and here's chapter 2! I have to admit that I'm disappointed there's been 23 views and _no_ reviews. I hate to say this, but I'm writing this story not just for you but because I love writing it, and my sister likes to read it, so I don't really have to publish it if I feel nobody's reading it anyway and I'll just continue writing it for me and my sister. So please review. I hate to say that, honestly, because I feel like a jerk now... But please review!

* * *

When Emily and Julie stepped off the train, they immediately saw the Hogwarts carriages, which were horseless. The carriages were actually pulled by Thestrals, horse-like animals with wings, but since Thestrals could only be seen by people who had seen death, neither Emily nor Julie could see them. Emily probably had seen death before, truthfully, but she had not processed and remembered it, so she did not see the Thestrals. The carriages took the students up to Hogwarts castle, and Emily and Julie climbed aboard a carriage with Draco. A second later, Seamus Finnigan walked by with his best friend, Dean Thomas, Julie and Emily called invitingly to them, and, to Draco's disgust, Seamus and Dean joined them in their carriage.

When Seamus and Dean were sitting comfortably in the carriage, the Thestrals began to walk and the carriages began to move.

"Do you know when the next dance is?" Julie asked Seamus conversationally. Both Seamus and Dean shrugged, and Julie turned to Emily.

"Halloween," Emily replied. Since she was always right, everyone in the carriage nodded without a single questioning look.

"I can't wait, can you?" Julie said gleefully to Draco. He groaned and purposefully turned his head away from Seamus and Dean. They were Gryffindors and friends with Harry, so Draco disliked them rather considerably as well.

"Well, _I_ can't wait," Emily said, and Julie nodded looking expectantly at Draco.

When he didn't respond, Julie rolled her eyes. "Well, _honestly_, Draco," she said exasperatingly, "life will go by incredibly fast and boringly if you don't have things to look forward to. Don't you think?" She added, looking at Emily, Seamus, and Dean.

They all nodded agreeably, but Emily was probably the only one who was sincere.

"See?" Julie insisted, looking at Draco as though there was no better way to determine something then asking three teenage students.

"See what?" Draco said, looking out the side of the carriage.

"That life can go by incredibly fast and b-"

"I think he heard you," Seamus said not unkindly. A flash of understanding spread over Julie's face.

"_Oh_," she said, laughing as though she had simply slipped over an extremely obvious point.

Emily joined in the laughter, but Dean and Seamus appeared to be a little uncomfortable.

"Sometimes I make mistakes," Julie said between giggles, waving her hand as if this was a perfectly natural thing to do.

Draco turned to Seamus and Dean for the first time that night. "She does," he said slightly mockingly, making sure he sounded as if he were explaining an obvious point.

"Oh, Draco," Julie said, "I think I already told them I sometimes make mistakes." A look of confusion came over her face for a second, as if she was going over the past minute in her brain. Then she nodded again. "I did," she said, and she began giggling again, probably at what she thought was Draco's silliness.

Seamus and Dean seemed to be trying to understand an inside joke, but every time they started to laugh, they looked at Julie, who was practically having a fit she was laughing so hard, and they turned pale again.

When the carriages came to a stop, Emily, Draco, Seamus, and Dean all climbed from the carriage. Seamus and Dean disappeared inside Hogwarts, but Emily and Draco stayed behind, waiting for Julie. She emerged about thirty seconds later, smiling pleasantly. "I love the way these carriages stop," she said, running her finger through her hair. You'd never have noticed they stopped moving." And she began walking up to Hogwarts castle with the crowd, not even noticing the adoring gasps of the boys and the disgusted tones of the girls.

The Great Hall looked as inviting at usual, and Emily, Julie, and Draco all rushed to get a seat at the Slytherin table. The regular sorting was about to begin, and Emily and Julie, who had seen the sorting four times, turned their heads away and began talking rather loudly.

"This sorting gets so _old_, don't you think?" Julie said to Emily as though there was no one else in the room.

"Yeah. I mean, after all these years, you'd think they'd have come up with a better way!" Emily agreed, not as loudly.

Draco turned away from the sorting to mutter, "Would you be quiet?"

Julie giggled. "Yeah, because we always listen to _you_," she said, looking at Draco as though that was the most ludicrous thing she had ever considered.

Draco started to argue, then he caught Severus Snape's eye and quieted.

When Julie saw Snape, she grinned. Waving, she yelled across the vast hall, "Hello, Snape!" The boys continued to gaze at Julie and Emily as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. The girls, however, looked angrily at Julie. Especially Hermione Granger, who did not like Julie any more then Draco liked her. Professor McGonagall looked up from her list of students to be sorted to stare at Julie with a look that made Emily sure Julie would have detention very soon (not that that mattered, considering Julie and Emily never went to any detention they had).

As Professor McGonagall turned back to her list and started to call names of children to be sorted, Julie turned back to Emily.

"I can't wait until Hogsmeade, can you?" she asked happily.

Emily shook her head. "I can't wait either. Let's go tomorrow, then."

Draco rolled his eyes but didn't make any noise. Instead, he focused very deliberately straight ahead.

After almost a minute, he whirled around urgently to face Julie and Emily.

"Do you see that badge on Potter?" he growled.

Emily looked up with Julie to see Harry sitting at the Gryffindor table, wearing a shiny Quidditch Captain badge.

Julie frowned. "I wish he would take it off," she said distantly. "It's really very unattractive."

Draco normally would have snorted with laughter at this comment, but instead he just frowned harder. "It means he's Quidditch Captain, Julie," he said. "I can't believe they chose _Potter_," he added in a sneering tone. "He'll do terrible with that job."

It was Emily's turn to roll her eyes. "Insulting people does no good, Draco," she said in a bored tone. "And insulting the Boy Who Lived will just make you unpopular."

Draco started to retort, but apparently the sorting had been finished and suddenly food appeared magically on the plates all through the hall. Emily and Julie both reached for a piece of pie, and Emily's comment was forgotten.

Emily, Julie, and Draco made their way to Slytherin Dungeons after the feast late that night. As they made their way towards the long staircase to the dungeons, they were confronted by Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Albiston," Professor McGonagall said, addressing Julie, "was that you that disturbed us this evening?"

"I'm Julie," Julie said, "and I didn't disturb anyone this evening. Who even says 'this evening', anyway?"

Professor McGongall stood tall. "I am a _Professor_," she exclaimed, staring down at Julie.

"You just realized that?" Julie said, putting on a fake impression of an amazed person. "Since you are a Professor, don't you have to go teach or something?"

And Julie headed down the staircase like there was nothing amiss.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so!

Please (pretty please) review now? It's okay if you didn't like it, I won't feel hurt (not that much). I'll just love that you reviewed, even if you say "That story was horrible and you're a horrible writer." (Though I do hope you won't be so insensitive and will say _what_ was wrong with it, if you get what I'm saying.)

I'll put the next chapter up soon, probably like a week or five days or something. I actually have it nearly finished, so if you want it sooner then that, I can put it up. I just like to space things out so it has more depth or something...? ;)

Linley =)


	3. Dates

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own Emily and Julie (kinda, their personalities anyway). I don't own anything else, and I'm even willing to lie about my Emily and Julie ownership as long as you don't sue me? ;)

It's been a long, long, long, long, _long_ time! And this is a short, short, short, short, _short_ chapter! I apologize. It's been written for a while, I just haven't felt like publishing it and doing some necessary edits. So I didn't. I don't get too many readers, if any (thank you! It means a lot that you're reading this!), so I guess I wasn't too motivated. That can change if you're so kind as to review or somehow let me know that you read this. Because I feel very sad and lonely when it comes to this story :(

Anyway, enough about me! Here it is!

* * *

The next morning, Emily awoke. Julie was still asleep in her bed next to Emily's, but other then that, the dormitory was empty. Glancing at a clock sitting on one of the side tables, Emily saw it was almost 9:45. Jumping out of bed, she pulled on a pair of extremely short shorts and a blue strapless shirt. Then she went to Julie's bed and shook her best friend.

Julie rolled out of bed with a start. She hit the wood floor with a crash and sat up.

"Hello, Emily," she said lazily. "It's early! What the heck are you doing? You aren't _going to class_?"

"Of course not!" Emily exclaimed as if this was the stupidest thing she'd ever heard. "But it's my birthday, and we need to set up our dates to my party."

Forgetting to tell Emily "Happy Birthday," Julie stood up and dressed in a lavender dress that was not much longer then a shirt.

"Let's go!" Julie said. "Draco must nearly be finished with his class, it's been going for a whole half hour now."

Emily rolled her eyes. "It's double Transfiguration," she said. "It won't be done for another hour. Let's go get dates."

This was something Julie understood.

"I've been thinking about asking Cedric," she said as they made their way down the stairs to the common room.

"He's dead," Emily replied calmly, hurrying out of the common room and into a sunlit corridor.

Julie sighed. "Oh. Then perhaps that attractive Gryffindor that always winks at us. What is his name?"

Emily smiled. "That's Cormac McLaggen, and I don't think you could pick a jerkier date. However, he is _adorable_. He's probably a good choice."

Julie paused for a second. Anyone else would have thought she was thinking, but this was Julie.

"So what are we getting the dates for again?" she said after almost a full minute.

Hermione Granger, who was on a break and passing at the moment, stared disgustedly at Julie.

Cormac was in Charms class at the time, and Emily and Julie got there just as he was dismissed. As he hurried out of the classroom, Julie stood right in front of him.

"Cormac," Julie said, smiling sweetly at him, "I'm certain you received an invitation to Emily's birthday party." Of course he had, because he was adorable, but Julie knew what she was doing.

"Yeah, I think I did," Cormac said. Julie giggled.

"Wouldn't you _love_ to be my date, Cormac?" she asked in an irresistible tone.

Cormac was the jerkiest person ever. "I'd love to," he said. Emily raised her eyebrows, but he was too perfect to spoil. Julie probably wouldn't go with him for very long anyway.

Two seconds later Julie returned to Emily's side. "Now for you. We'll have to apparate into Diagon Alley so you can ask Fred and I can decide between Cormac and George. You know what I'll choose, anyway."

Julie took Emily's arm and Emily waved her wand, apparating away.

In Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, there was an enchantment that made it so you could not apparate on the entire grounds and castle. Emily used to apparate with Julie from the One Eyed Witch passageway to Hogsmeade so they weren't in the school anymore. However, Emily had discovered (well, she'd actually invented it) a complication addition to the apparition spell that allowed her to apparate right on the grounds.

Diagon Alley was not the hustling and bustling place it used to be, but it was nice enough with the additions Emily had added to it over the years.

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was the Weasley twins joke shop, and the area right around it was very much hustling and bustling. People were running inside the shop, and people were emerging from it, carrying shopping bags laden with Fainting Fancies and Fever Fudge.

Julie and Emily rushed inside with the crowd, and spotted Fred and George walking around the store.

"Fred, George!" Emily cried, running up to her boyfriend.

Fred grinned. "I got the invitation to your party Emily, yet you still felt the need to come ask me to be your date even though it was obvious. I'm flattered."

George grinned, too. "Yes, Julie, I was going to show up just in case your date didn't prove all right, but you felt the need to come tell me to, anyway. I feel so important."

Julie rolled her eyes before laughing with Emily. Fred and George had the best senses of humour ever.

"So, who's your first date?" George asked Julie conversationally.

Julie smiled in a way that looked thoughtful, but was really just her trying to remember what they were talking about. "Oh!" Julie exclaimed suddenly. "Yes, that. It's Cormac McLaggen."

"Him?" Fred asked, sounding amused. "He's that tall lanky one, isn't he? With the sideburns?"

"Does he have sideburns?" Julie said, looking confused. "I thought he was clean-shaven."

"He is," Emily said. "But he might look good with sideburns. He's got sort of wispy hair."

"I thought it was thick and black?" George said wonderingly. "And doesn't he braid it down his back?"

Emily and Fred began to laugh, but Julie frowned, looking unsure. "I don't think he does," she said as though she was trying to think but couldn't manage it. "Maybe I just wasn't paying attention."

"I was kidding," George said to Julie, as though explaining something like this to her wasn't abnormal.

"Oh," Julie said, pausing. Then she started laughing, too. "Oh!"

Emily, Fred, and George all glanced at each other and began to laugh, too, though not at George's joke. Finally, Emily glanced at the clock. "We have to get back!" she exclaimed. "We'll get detention!"

Both Emily and Julie paused for a moment, then they began howling with fresh laughter. "Poor McGonagall, she might think we care," Julie said seriously as the two girls apparated away.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so! (If you read other stuff of mine, this is a kind of routine)

Please review!

Linley =)


	4. The Great Hall

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter (I wish!) or Draco or Slytherin or anything. I kinda own Julie and Emily. Kinda. I mean, no one else owns their characters, so why can't I? Unless I can't... Don't sue me.

I know it's been a while, but here's a new chapter! I'm not sure how long it's been, but more then a month I'm sure. Probably. I hope you had a good Christmas and Hanukkah, and tomorrow is New Years! 2013!

Anyway, here it is!

* * *

The corridor was empty when Julie and Emily apparated into it. Julie looked around wonderingly.

"Where are we?" she asked, staring out the window to the Quidditch Field. "I thought we were going back to Hogwarts."

"We did," Emily said, pointing down the hall to the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Oh, how clever!" Julie said, seeing the gargoyles. "We have to invite Dumbledore to your party. I nearly forgot."

Emily nodded. "We can't forget him! And we have to remember Snape and everybody else. We should get Hermione and Draco together!"

Julie giggled. "Of course! Let's go now."

"Password?" the gargoyles demanded when the two girls approached them.

"Fizzing Whizbee," Emily said calmly.

Julie screamed. "Where?" she exclaimed, grabbing Emily very hard and turning all around, terrified.

"It's candy," Emily explained. "Not a kind of bird."

Julie's face went blank. "But I think they mentioned them in Astronomy. That class with all the animals."

"Care of Magical Creatures," Emily said as they climbed onto the moving staircase. "You've never been to Care of Magical Creatures."

"Are you sure?" Julie asked, shrugging. "But remember that place we went with all the animals last year?"

"That was the zoo," Emily said. "And that was a toucan, not a Fizzing Whizbee."

"Was it really?" Julie looked as though a lot of questions in her mind had been cleared up.

Emily was about to answer when the door to Dumbledore's office opened.  
"Come in," he called out cheerfully.

Emily and Julie came in. Emily sat down in front of Dumbledore's desk.

Julie froze, looking around. "Where can I sit?" she asked in a small voice.

Dumbledore let out an airy chuckle. "Right there," he said, pointing to the chair next to Emily.

Julie looked around. "Where?"

"_There,_" Emily said, gesturing to the chair.

Julie looked down at the chair. "_Oh,_" she said giggling, waving her hand. "How silly am I?"

Emily didn't answer the question as Julie sat down.

"Now," Julie said, still waving her hand about. "Are you coming to Emily's party, Dumbledore?"

"Oh, the party," Dumbledore said, remembering. "Yes, indeed. I got some new robes just for the occasion."

"Oh, how lovely!" Julie exclaimed leaping up ecstatically. "How perfectly wonderful! Let's go ask Snape now!"

"_Professor _Snape," Dumbledore corrected her.

Julie stopped, looking very confused. "But I'm not a Professor," she said, her face going very blank. "I don't think so."

"He said Professor _Snape_," Emily explained.

"But my name's Julie," Julie protested.

"He was talking about Snape," Emily tried again.

Julie paused for a moment, looking like she was trying to understand. After a moment, the color returned to her face. "Oh, I understand," she said, laughing. "Of course, let's go ask him now!"

As though nothing was strange about this conversation, she flounced out of the office. Emily shrugged at Dumbledore before following Julie out.

Snape was sitting inside the staffroom. Emily and Julie ran inside, slamming the door behind them.

"Don't slam the door," Snape said, not looking up from his papers.

Julie looked back at the door. "I don't know why not," she said reasonably. "It shut rather fast, didn't it?"

Snape just shook his head. "Yes, it did."

"Oh, then we've cleared that up?" Julie said, sitting down on the couch across from Snape. "Good! Now, are you coming to Emily's party?"

"I am a _teacher_," Snape said disgustedly. "Teachers do not participate in such tom foolery."

"But we don't tom fool," Julie protested. "Besides, nobody uses Shakespeare references anymore!"

Snape buried his face in his hands. "I'm not going, Miss Albiston."

"But why not, Mr. Snape?" Julie asked, looking around as though she was looking for a reason.

"_Professor _Snape," Snape said automatically.

"Does everybody think I'm a professor?" Julie said, the color going out of her face again. "But then, I must be! Snap's always right!"

"_Snape_," Snape roared.

"But I already told Dumbledore that I'm Julie," Julie said, looking almost close to tears. "Do people call me Snape behind my back?"

"_No_!" Snape stood up. "No, they don't, Miss Albiston!"

"You're sure?" Julie asked fearfully.

"_Yes_! I am not coming to your party Miss Albiston! Now please go!" Snape pointed to the door.

"That's not very nice," Julie said pitifully. "We only want you to come to the party."

"I'm not going," Snape repeated.

"But Potter will be there," Julie told him. "You could frame him for something. You always like to."

"I do not frame him," Snape insisted. "He is a distasteful boy who does bad things enough on his own."

"Why are you so mean to him?" Julie asked sadly. "He's so cute."

"I do not judge people by their attractiveness, Miss Albiston," Snape informed her. "Good day."

"Oh, isn't it!" Julie agreed, forgetting her argument about Harry. "It was lovely in Diagon Alley, too!"

Snape frowned, trying to understand how they had gone to Diagon Alley.

"Let's go," Emily said quickly, recognizing the look. "We'll expect you at my party, Snape."

And the two girls ran giggling out of the staffroom.

When they were safely in the Slytherin Common Room, the two girls stopped running.

"Now for Draco and Hermione," Emily said.

"Draco and Hermione? What about Draco and Hermione?" Julie smiled, looking about her, plainly not seeing what was so important about Draco and Hermione.

"We have to get them to go together," Emily explained.

"_Go together_?" Julie leapt up from the couch, looking astounded. "But they've only just met! It's much to early for marriage!"

Emily laughed. "Not marriage, I just mean we have to make them go together to the party!"

"What party?" Julie asked, now examining a bracelet she'd found in her dress.

"My birthday party."

"Your birthday party! Oh, Emily, we have to plan it!" Julie grabbed Emily's hand and started to run to the door.

"We already have, Julie," Emily said, pulling Julie back onto the couch.

Julie stopped moving for a moment, still smiling. Then she nodded. "Oh, yes, we have, haven't we?"

"Yes we have," Emily said, "now let's go get Draco."

Just at the moment, Draco entered the Common Room. He had barely time to shut the Common Room door before Julie grabbed his hand and pulled him to the center of the Common Room.

"You have to ask Hermione to the dance," Julie said simply.

Draco groaned, almost as though he had been expecting her to say that. "I'm not taking the mudblood to the dance."

"Draco!" Emily shoved Draco onto the couch. "Don't you ever use that word again! Hermione is a much better person then say, I don't know, _you_."

"Oh, come on," Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"Come on what?" Julie demanded. "Draco, you have to ask her."

"I'm not asking her," Draco said, starting to pull a book out of his schoolbag.

"Draco, you don't have a choice," Emily said firmly, snatching the book from Draco. "And to- Draco!"

"Yeah?" Draco was holding his hand out for the book.

"Draco, _what is this_?" Emily sounded stricken.

She handed the book to Julie, who read falteringly, "_Dark Secrets for Dark People_."

"But Draco," Julie said innocently, "you're not a dark person. You have blond hair and you aren't evil, either."

"I wouldn't assume anything too fast about the evil part," Emily said, tossing the book back to Draco. "Draco, this isn't going to help you."

"Shut up, would you?" Draco said, pointing at Julie.

Julie stepped back. "Don't point at me!" she exclaimed. "I didn't do anything!"

"And _neither did I_," Draco said warningly.

Julie leaned in close to Draco. "What's wrong with your eyes?" she asked. "Are you getting an ear infection?"

Draco appeared to be trying to laugh, to maybe change the subject, but Emily pursed her lips. "I suppose Draco is rather tired from all his _hard _work."

Draco coughed meaningfully.

Julie leaned in closer. "No, he's getting sick! I think he getting peh-monia!"

Emily smiled. "He's not getting pneumonia, but he is off color. Let's leave him alone."

Emily and Julie glanced at each and began to giggle. "Draco, what _are _you doing?" Emily said after a minute, turning to Draco, who was banging his head against his book.

"He's gone mental!" Julie cried fearfully. "Oh, Draco, speak to me!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Forget it, Julie."

Julie frowned. "Maybe he isn't. Or maybe he's bipolar!"

Even Draco laughed this time. When they finally stopped, Emily stood up. "Draco, you are asking Hermione to the dance. Let's go now."

Hermione was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room doing homework. Emily told the Fat Lady the password without faltering, and then they entered.

"Hermione!" Julie called warmly. She sprinted into the Common Room.

Hermione looked sick. "Yes, Julie?"

Julie took Draco's hand and dragged him into the Common Room.

"Draco has something to ask you."

Draco scowled. Emily slapped him.

"Now, go ahead Draco," Emily said firmly. "We'll wait back here."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but waited for Draco. He scowled even further, then said, "Will you go to Emily's party with me?"

Hermione looked surprised for a moment, then she looked back, saw Emily and Julie grinning, and then her surprise faded. "Oh," she said. "No."

"Hermione!" Emily cried. "You're spoiling this!"

Julie nodded. "This party is going to be dreadful!"

Emily smiled. "She means it's going to be wonderful."

"Uh huh," Julie smiled expectantly. "That's what I mean."

Hermione didn't like Julie in the slightest, but even she laughed. "Fine. But only to show-"

She stopped, but Julie hardly seemed to notice. "She likes Ron," she stated plainly. "Let's go, Draco."

Hermione turned scarlet, but nobody noticed. As Julie and Emily left, all the boys in the Common Room stared admirably after them.

The Great Hall was empty when Emily, Julie, and Draco entered it. Emily and Julie sat down at the house table, but Draco didn't.

"I have to get to class," he said, starting to leave. Emily jumped up and pulled him down.

"No you don't," she said. "You're busy."

"Yeah, I'm busy going to class," Draco said, trying to get up.

"No, you're busy talking to us," Emily said. "Why don't you tell Julie what you're trying to do this year?"

"Forget about it," Draco said, crossing his arms defiantly.

"Pretty please with sugar on top?" Julie asked sweetly.

Draco shook his head. "Forget about it, I said," he repeated.

"I don't ever forget anything," Julie said.

"Yeah, hardly," Draco said, watching Julie as she already began to stare into space.

Julie frowned. "What do you mean Draco?"

"Nothing," Draco said, turning away to hide his laughter.

"Draco!" Julie jumped up and stomped hard on Draco's foot.

Emily laughed, but Draco didn't. "Julie! I bet Snape won't like this!"

Julie turned white again. "Stop calling me Snape!" she wailed. "I'm not Snape!"

Draco glanced at Emily, who was shaking with silent laughter. "What?"

"People call me Snape!" Julie cried. "It's so mean! Why do people make fun of me?"

"I'd love to answer that question," Draco muttered.

Emily hit him. "Shut up, Julie, and listen to Draco."

Julie brightened. "Yes, listen to Draco, Draco!"

"What is he going to say?" Draco said, laughing again.

Emily kicked him. "Just tell Julie."

"Why don't you tell her, if you're so intent upon her knowing?" Draco demanded.

Emily shrugged. "Okay, then. Draco is going to-"

"I was kidding!" Draco exclaimed, hitting Emily this time.

"Don't hit girls," Emily said calmly. "Now, Draco is-"

"Why don't you stop?" Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Why don't _you _leave?" Emily said, annoyed.

Julie giggled. "Oh, this is so funny!" she exclaimed. "It's like watching Blues Clues!"

Draco paused. "You watch Blues Clues?"

"Of course!" Julie started to laugh hysterically. "It's so funny like about Blue and Steve and the pink dog and-"

Julie stopped for a minute, tears of laughter streaming down her cheeks.

"Do you think we should knock her out maybe?" Draco whispered to Emily.

Emily seemed to be enjoying it. "Let's give her a minute."

"Really?" Julie jumped up. "You can do that? Dumbledore said not to mess with time!"

Emily buried her face in her hands. "All right, now, why doesn't Draco tell his story now?"

"Oh, yes, of course. The story," Julie sat back down again quietly, turning intently to Draco. "I'm sorry to have interrupted you."

"You have no idea," Draco muttered. "You sort of interrupted my life, actually."

"What was that, Draco?" Julie asked. "I didn't hear."

"You weren't supposed to," Draco informed her.

Julie looked taken aback. "Oh. Well, why don't you just start talking?"

"Okay," Draco agreed. "La da da la la."

"I don't speak that language," Julie said. "Tell it in English."

"How about Vietnamese?" Draco suggested. "Da da da."

Emily hit Draco again. "Just go," she said.

Draco shook his head. "No, I don't think I-"

"Draco!" Emily jumped up and started hitting him. "I will tell Julie, so why don't you?"

"I guess because I don't feel like it," Draco said. "Or maybe because it's my business."

"But you don't have any business," Julie pointed out. "You're unemployed."

"I mean that it's for me to know."

"What's for you to know?" Julie said curiously. "Oh, wait, I know this one! Everything! That's what McGonagall always says!"

"I don't recall her ever saying that," Draco said thoughtfully.

"Then it must have been that inspirational speaker. You know, the one who kept saying that we had to fight?"

"I don't recall ever attending an inspirational speech," Draco said.

"That was what Voldemort said at that Death Eater meeting," Emily said. "Voldemort is not an inspirational speaker."

"Oh, of course not," Julie said, giggling. "He's like the opposite. An unspirational speaker!"

"What's an unspirational speaker?" Draco asked, looking at Julie like she was very stupid.

"An optimist," Julie said. "I'm not _that _stupid, Draco."

"Funny," Draco said, "because I could have sworn you meant pessimist."

"Voldemort is _not _a pessimist!" Julie cried indignantly. "How could you say that? He's so _dark_!"

"A pessimist is someone who is dark, Julie. An optimist is the light, happy person."

"Yes, that's true, isn't it?"

"Yes, yes, very true," Draco said, annoyed. "And it's also getting very late."

"It wouldn't be so late if you'd just say what you're doing," Emily said.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Forget it."

"Draco, please?" Julie tried again. "I beg you."

"I say no," Draco said.

And he stood up and left the Great Hall.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so! That was kind of a long chapter, I know, but it's better then a short one, right? I hope so... Wait, I already hoped about something else. I guess there's nothing wrong with being full of hope, is there...?

I hope not...!

Linley =)


	5. The Entrance Hall

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Draco, Cormac, Hogwarts, or anything else of any concern. I don't exactly own Emily and Julie, but then I do, too. It's complicated.

So I know I haven't updated this in a while, but I've written out until this chapter (so now I'm gonna have to start writing on it again...! Horrors...) so I wasn't every thinking that I needed to write it, because it was already written. So it's just been random when it occurred to me I ought to post the next chapter.

Unfortunately, I haven't gotten reviews in quite a long time, either, so I don't remember this story much or think that anybody cares if I update, to be honest. So please review, because if I don't feel loved (haha, that's not exactly what I mean, but you know what I mean, right?) I'm not going to spend time writing the next chapter. I know it's harsh, and I don't mean to be at all, but there's not really an un-harsh way to say that... Anyway, here it is!

* * *

The sun was just setting when Emily and Julie began to get ready for Emily's birthday party.

Emily was wearing a very short lavender dress, Julie a matching pink one.

"I wonder what Cormac will wear?" Julie said wonderingly as she braided her long blonde hair.

Emily shrugged. "I don't know. I hope not a tux. The guys aren't supposed to dress so formally."

"If he isn't good enough, I'll just find George," Julie decided. "I probably will, anyway."

"Good plan," Emily said, combing out her hair. "I wonder what Hermione will wear?"

"As long as it isn't dress robes," Julie said. "Like those ones she wore to the Yule Ball."

"I bet she'll wear the same ones," Emily said, giggling. "She never buys anything she doesn't think she needs."

"But she does need them!" Julie said confusedly. "She's coming to your party and all of the dances."

"She doesn't think she does, though," Emily pointed out, as the girls started to walk down to the Common Room.

"Why not?" Julie asked, following Emily. "I thought she was supposed to be smart."

"But she's not smart like that," Emily explained. "She doesn't care about her dresses."

Julie started to giggle, and began to wave her hand around again. "Of course she does! Nobody doesn't, be real!"

"I am being real," Emily said easily. "I did say she wasn't very smart, though, didn't I?"

"Oh, yes," Julie said, nodding. "Well, she couldn't possibly be smart. What could be more important then dresses?"

"To Hermione, anything," Emily said. "But I suppose she'll look all right."

"I'll pray," Julie said. "What shall I say?"

"How about the _Our Father_?" Emily suggested.

"Oh, my God, I am heartily sorry, for having-"

"That's not the _Our Father_," Draco called from the Common Room. "But I'd say that prayer anyway, because you just offended God by not even knowing his prayer."

Julie began to pray again, but Emily started down the stairs. "Draco, when are you picking up Hermione?"

"I don't know," Draco said disconcertedly. "The party's at 8:00, so how about 7:30?"

"No, how about 7:00?" Emily said firmly. "Go now. I'm sure she's waiting."

"You know," Draco said, "something makes me doubt that."

"You know," Emily said, "something tells me that you're going to go pick her up _right now_. What do you think that is?"

"I don't know, maybe your phone reminder," Draco said, sitting down.

"No, it's my wand," Emily said, "telling me that it's going to curse you unless you go pick Hermione up right now."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"_Draco_?"

"Okay, yeah, fine, whatever," Draco said. "I think I'll leave now."

"We'll come with you," Emily said. "So you don't run off."

"What am I, a prisoner?" Draco demanded.

Julie came down from the staircase. "Yeah. That's exactly what you are."

Draco rolled his eyes again, but he allowed Emily and Julie to follow him out of the Common Room.

Hermione was waiting outside the Gryffindor Common Room in a brilliant red dress. It was strapless, and came to her knees.

"Oh, Hermione, it's dreadful!" Julie exclaimed, smiling.

"She means it's wonderful," Emily said quickly. "And it is! Where did you get it?"

"I don't know," Hermione admitted. "Mum bought it for me."

"Well, she has lovely taste," Julie said happily. "Draco is going to have the best evening with you!"

"Somehow I doubt that," Draco muttered.  
"Don't mutter Draco," Emily said, not even looking at him. "It's rude."

Hermione frowned, as though she was just now remembering that she was going to be spending her evening with Draco.

"And don't scowl like that," Emily said cheerfully. "You're going to have an amazing time."

"Yes, maybe we'll come to your wedding next week!" Julie exclaimed optimistically.

"I don't think so," Hermione said.

"Oh, I didn't mean your wedding!" Julie said, giggling. "I meant your engagement party."

"That doesn't change anything," Hermione said.

"But of course it does," Julie insisted. "Being engaged changes a lot!"

"Yeah, so I don't think anything will be changing," Draco muttered again.

"But I just said that it changes a lot," Julie said. "Don't you believe me?"

"Yeah, we always believe you," Draco said sarcastically.

"That's very rude, Draco," Emily said. "And I didn't think you were a rude person."

"Maybe you were wrong," Draco snapped.

"Maybe you are in deep trouble," Emily said warningly.

The four students set off, Emily and Draco bickering, Julie talking with Hermione, who looked rather disgusted.

The guests of Emily's birthday party took carriages from Hogwarts to the ice rink in Hogsmeade. Draco and Hermione climbed in a carriage, waiting for Emily and Julie, who had set off in search of Cormac.

"Where could he be?" Julie complained, looking all around her.

Emily shrugged. "Cormac!" she shouted. "Cormac!"

Finally, Cormac came up to them. "Sorry," he said as though he didn't think he even needed to apologize, "but I was practicing Quidditch."

"But you don't play Quidditch," Julie protested.

"Yeah, I do," Cormac said proudly. "I'm going out for keeper this year."

"Oh, how perfectly dread-wonderful!" Julie exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "I love Quidditch players!"

"So you love me?" Cormac asked, grinning.

Julie smiled back, but Emily started laughing very hard.

"What is it?" Julie asked, turning around. "Did you see something funny?"

"No," Emily said. "Just forget it. Let's go."

Julie shrugged, and started to run to the carriage. Cormac stared after her. "Is she always like this?" he asked Emily.

"No," Emily said, watching her best friend leap into the carriage. "She's usually much, much worse."

* * *

Did you like it? I hope so!

Please review so I know you actually care whether I update... I hate it when people do this so I understand if you hate me, too :( But really! I will probably update eventually anyway, but it will not be top priority. I just _hate _doing this, really... I'm so sorry...

Linley =( Okay... =)


End file.
